marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 380
** ** }} ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Some facts about Sharon's mutations here: ** Sharon was mutated into a She-Thing form in when she was exposed to Cosmic Rays. ** She eventually sought a cure from Doctor Doom in in exchange for spying on the Fantastic Four. ** Sharon's duplicity was exposed in , and Sharon betrayed Doom, who vowed to get revenge against her. ** Doom sent his minions to spy on her in and they later triggered her current mutation at the end of . ** The Fantastic Four contained her , although Ben thought she was killed and went after Doctor Doom to get revenge. * The Thing is wearing a helmet here because his face was scarred battling Wolverine in , he started wearing the helmet in the . Ben continues to wear the helmet until and his face is ultimately healed in . * Doom has been trying to summon an alien creature to Earth in order to steal its power since . * Although unnamed here, the alien creature begins calling itself the Hunger starting . * The top levels of the Four Freedoms Plaza are seen destroyed here, as they were destroyed by a Gamma bomb in / . Repairs have been halted due to the settlement that the Fantastic Four had to make with Empire State University in to pay for the damages caused by Johnny to campus in . * Sharon Ventura is next seen in when she is kidnapped by Klaw. * Reed collapses because he was injured by Huntara in . * Sue has had strain on her force field powers since she was injured battling Doctor Doom in . * Franklin mentions how his mother doesn't like him. This is because the teenaged Franklin, replaced Sue's Franklin after he was abducted by Nathaniel Richards in . The future Franklin remains until he is swapped back with his Earth-616 counterpart in . As clarifies, this is not an older version of Earth-616 Franklin, but an alternate reality counterpart. * Lyja's tenuous ties with the Human Torch are as follows: ** As revealed in , Lyja took the place of Alicia Masters in order to spy on the Fantastic Four circa . Due to the fact that the Thing was no longer part of the group, Lyja pursued a relationship with Johnny in order to maintain ties to the group. ** Johnny eventually married "Alicia" in . ** Lyja was eventually exposed in and was seemingly slain the during a mission to rescue the real Alicia Masters from the Skrulls. ** Lyja and her commander Paibok survived and have been trying to ruin Johnny from - . ** As revealed in and , Lyja and Johnny's "child" is not their offspring but a Gha'Barri implanted in her by Paibok. ** Eventually, Lyja betrayed Paibok when she realized she still cared for Johnny, and came to her ex-husband's side in his battle against the Secret Defenders in . She has remained by his side ever since. * The device Doom uses to try and steal the Hunger's power is the same device that he used to steal the powers of Aron the Rogue Watcher in . * Doom boasts that he has humbled the Silver Surfer and the Beyonder. These are references to the following: ** Doom once stole the Surfer's Power Cosmic in - . ** He later briefly stole the powers of the Beyonder in - . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}